Danny Phantom Theories
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: This is probably a story where I'll dump any theories I have on Danny Phantom and the oddness that prevails in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Danny Phantom and it belongs to it respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

Anyway, now that the dreaded disclaimer is out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

This is just a random theory I came up with concerning Danny Phantom and I've watched the entire series so I think it has some evidence in the show.

Danny, by gaining his powers from activating the Ghost Portal, has a type of bond to the Ghost Zone, and this next part is pure theory but I can back it up, and acts as an anchor to it and the real world.

This is a little far-fetched but I'm pretty sure of it and once again this is a theory but I have evidence to back it up.

So let's look at Clockwork, the ghost responsible for time and the continuing order and existence of the world.

Why would he even risk Danny possibly turning evil and wiping out the world when he could just wipe him from the timeline? Because Danny binds the Human World to the Ghost Zone and without it he could possibly lose his influence on the Human World timestream and with it the majority of his power since it has to come from somewhere and losing an entire source of power could cause a lot of damage to his position in the Ghost Zone, that is if he draws it off of the timestreams of the worlds he can move through but that's a theory for another day.

But back to the point of this, Clockwork, clearly a very powerful being with his mastery of space and time, didn't need Danny to defeat Dan in "The Ultimate Enemy" he could have easily just have deleted Danny or him gaining his ghost powers from the timestream but he didn't.

Why, because he can't as that would leave him with half of his power gone.

This also brings to light why the ghosts really helped Danny during "Phantom Planet" because Vlad could clearly survive in space so it would make sense that the ghosts would simply flee the Ghost Zone and head into space since they don't need either food or water to survive but maybe they do need something to survive.

Vlad being a hybrid of Ghost and Human could survive without the one thing every Ghost needs, the ectoplasm rich world of the Ghost Zone and this is seen in the episode "D-Stabilized" when Dani, slowly falling apart throughout the entire episode, is brought to full health and better by Danny's use of the Ecto-Dejector, a device which, another theory here, used a modified version of ectoplasm in it in an attempt to destroy ghosts but knowing the Fenton family it does the opposite and strengthens them. So with Dani being a clone, composed primarily of ectoplasm from the earlier episode involving her titled "Kindred Spirits" where overexertion of herself was turning her into what was most likely ectoplasm as that was the basis for her body, with Vlad not having much to work with in other materials.

But back to the topic at hand, the ghost didn't help Danny save the world because their world would end with the Human World, which is highly unlikely too since Clockwork allowed Dan to terrorize the world, Pariah Dark to plan an entire invasion, and Undergrowth to cover it in plants, but because they would all lose their access to the Earth, and the dimension it resided in, if the planet went because the kid would do anything to attempt to save the world, even if it meant his death.

They didn't want to lose their own personal playground of the Human World so they helped him, not out of the goodness of their nonexistent hearts but because they needed to so they could keep their access to the Human World.

And when you think about it, this explained Danny and later Dan's powers.

So let's look at a few of Dan's powers and what they equal to.

Ghostly Wail equals Ember McLain.

Ability to open portals into the Ghost Zone equals Wulf.

Flaming hair and most likely Pyrokinesis equals Vortex, or maybe Pariah Dark.

So yeah, Danny has a lot of potential since he is connected to a limitless pool of energy by his connection to the Ghost Zone as an anchor to the Human World.

Now you may be saying that Vlad is an anchor too but he isn't.

The Fenton Ghost Portal was much larger and more powerful than the ones that gave Vlad his Ghost Powers and just looking at the growth rate of both shows that Danny is much more powerful than Vlad.

During their first encounter Vlad completely destroyed the still new to his powers Danny but at their last encounter Danny was able to match if not exceed Vlad and let's not forget the raw power Danny taps into when he's angered or annoyed, able to completely obliterate a miniature golf course with a single attack in "Kindred Spirits".

So to wrap all of this up, Danny has the potential to become godlike is he continues training because he has a limitless pool of energy to draw from since he's an anchor to the Human World for the Ghost Zone by being charged with its energy when he activated it the first time.

* * *

Damn you Plot Bunnies, damn you!

They keep making me write oneshots anyway read and review on what you think of my theory and this may turn multi chapter so give me your theories and I'll see what I can do with them.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else that appears or is mentioned in this story with all content belonging to its respective owners and I am in no way shape or form attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Alright a quick theory on Dan Phantom, Danny's future and evil counterpart, on why he can't be pure evil and, in my opinion, just mentally unhinged.

Reason one is simple, Danny has been stated to have unimaginable willpower and from this he was able to force Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and then keep him there despite his struggles with very little power left, 1% to be precise. So taking this into account I find it very hard to believe that Vlad's own ghost half was able to overwhelm Danny's own. And taking account of the episode "Identity Crisis" it is shown that his ghost half is immensely heroic, annoying in my opinion but that's a topic for another day, after being split from his human half. So taking this as canon it leads to reason two which is I find it hard to believe that Danny's ghost half was so easily subdued and possessed by Vlad's own. Not to mention his actions of removing Vlad's ghost half makes no sense unless you take into account the process to be immensely painful and thus the ghost half of Danny, which I will now refer to as Dan, wasn't thinking very clearly when he did separate Vlad's ghost half but then his movement to overshadow Vlad's ghost half makes even less since. Wouldn't it make more sense for Dan to merge with Danny again in an attempt to fill what was most likely a hollow feeling in himself due to the separation? So I ask you, how does any of this make sense? Why did Dan do what he did the moments after the separation of him and Danny? So, with all this in mind I'll go to the real reason on how Dan even came to exist. The sheer insanity of life did it to him.

How does that make any sense you may be asking? Well I'll answer it right now with a very simply statement.

WHAT THE HELL!

How is a condiment for a burger explosive? How is Danny cheating on a test, a single test, leading up to something like that? Not to mention this was the one and only time it was ever shown in the series and for an admittedly good reason. Mr. Lancer himself stating that the test would decide his future and Danny would probably have little time to study with ghost attacks so he did what he thought was best for his future. But back to the topic at hand, an explosive condiment, the sheer ridiculousness of it making me want to stop writing this right now even when I'm even thinking about it, took away his friends and families with everything that caused it happening just because he cheated on the test? Really?! That would drive anyone to the deep end and straight off it in a heartbeat and Dan did seem a bit insane in my opinion. But hey, I can go on and one about this for a long time but in the end I'll just say this.

Dan Phantom is not evil, he's just completely lost his mind at the sheer insanity that took away his friends and family. Besides, if he was evil, he would have just destroyed the planet, which seemed highly possible for him given how Clockwork, a ghost that has never intervened at any time for any of Danny's many problems, decided to step in and stop him, at least for a moment.

So you can believe what you want but in my mind Dan Phantom isn't evil, he's really just insane or consumed by grief that he refuses to let go and grief can turn to anger, I think Yoda said that, but in his riddle talk but this is just a theory on my part and you don't have to agree with me, I'll actually be glad if you disagree and argue my opinion.

As long as it remains civil and mature that is.

Okay, onto a less serious topic for a theory I'll look into the basis of a few ghosts and their powers so to start it off we have Skulker and his is obvious with it being hunting, a thing that both his realm and he himself represent, at least when it's not concerning Danny Phantom AKA the most elusive prey ever, and he himself stated multiple times that he is the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone.

Next is Ember, with a once again obvious source of her powers being music based on her choice of clothing, her music abilities based around the playing of her guitar, her overall attitude and comments when using a power. So yeah, music is her source of power, pretty clear actually.

After Ember I was thinking of doing the Box Ghost but decided on Clockwork and his power is simple and I think I already mentioned it with it being based on drawing power from the timestream and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I mentioned his reason for keeping Danny alive was to keep his powers strong.

Next comes Nocturne with the obvious power source of sleep and dreams, actually showing it in the show by absorbing the energy created by the dreams of others and able to grow stronger and stronger as he absorbs them. An interesting power and it also leads me to something else.

A third theory on the energies in the show with the mundane like electricity to ghostly and the subcategories of it like dream and music to name a few. So where does it all come from, how does any of it make sense? How can you possibly get energy from dreams or times or hunting? I'll leave that question to you, post a review on it and I'll be sure to answer back.

Peace.


End file.
